Mysterious Return of the Diva
by ashieluffschu
Summary: Kurt is back at McKinley and there's a mysterious  shaggy haired  reason behind it.


**Title: Mysterious Return of the Diva**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Sam/Kurt with mentions of Kurt/Blaine and Santana/Britanny**

**Author notes: Hope you enjoy this. (:**

**Warnings: Language, minor sexual content**

**Summary: Kurt is back at McKinley and there's a mysterious (shaggy haired) reason behind that.**

Deep breath. Take a deep breath. He reminded himself as he stood at the door of the high school. He contemplated on whether to go inside or not. Well, he didn't exactly have a choice anymore, since he was already there. A few students went past him and some of them, who recognized him, gave him a confused look. Yeah, they were all wondering what Kurt Hummel was doing back at McKinley. Kurt's sweaty hands clutched the laptop tightly and he straightened his posture, his head erect and his chest puffed out while his nose rose to the sky, he entered the hallways of the high school where he was tormented and strutted down upon the path which he had left 5 months ago. But he was back and along with him, came back his high bitch in charge stature which meant Rachael Berry and Quinn Fabray were to move out of his way. Time was passing by slowly, like the slow motion sequence in movie as he walked. A small smirk played upon his eyes as he looked sideways. Kurt Hummel never failed to make a great entrance and enthrall his audience.

Kurt soon arrived at his locker which he managed to get beside Mercedes' once again. Well, that was actually one of his conditions for coming back to the school. And before who had he put these conditions? -Well, that story was for another time and by another time, it means another which is about to arrive shortly- His favorite diva was already at her locker and she flashed a grin towards her best friend when she became aware of his presence.

"Hey there, white boy. How's first day of school so far?"

"Shockingly good. Well, that's because the Neanderthals are not here yet"

Kurt couldn't keep himself from rolling his eyes as he answered his friend. He knew coming back didn't mean that things had changed, but yeah, he had to come back. He had his reasons and what pleasant reasons they were.

"Don't get me wrong, you know no one is as happy as I am to have your designer ass back at McKinley, but what exactly brought you back here? I mean, I met you a day before going to Florida when I gave you a long lecture which concluded in me asking you once more to come back to McKinley but you just gave me a long ass lecture back about how happy you are at Dalton with those Warblers and Blaine then I come back after five days and you break the news to me that you're coming back to McKinley, leaving your perfect Wannabe Hogwarts life behind. Something just doesn't add up. What happened? What changed in five days, Kurt?"

Kurt heard his friend rant on and he just listened, not knowing how to respond to the other diva's questions. Was he to tell her the truth? Well, she would eventually get it out of him with her sly, conniving ways.

"I just thought about what you said after you went on the vacation and realized that you were right. I can't run away from my fears anymore, I need to face them"

Yep, he wasn't going to tell her the truth, but that didn't mean that what he just said was a lie. In fact part of it was true, the second part, anyway.

The brunet's eyes lingered away for a moment while he spoke and landed on a certain someone. The certain someone with golden hair, the certain someone who was busy finding something in their locker, but a small smile was playing across their face. They briefly turned their head towards Kurt and winked at him, making the brunet blush immediately and look away.

_***Flashback***_

_Strong hands traveled down Kurt's almost slender figure as lips slowly moved together with his. Kurt was almost on the person's lap and their hips were grinding together. The other person forced Kurt's lips open and invaded the brunet's mouth their warm tongue, exploring every inch of the beautiful boy's mouth. Kurt couldn't help but moan and much to his dislike, he had to pull apart to catch a breath. _

"_Damn, you always leave me gasping for breath" _

_He wanted to complain but it didn't sound like one, in fact it sounded more like a remark which said "I want more of this" _

"_Your attempts of making it sound like a bad thing are going futile" _

_The response from the shaggy haired boy made Kurt roll his eyes. His hand lazily traveled down the boy's body and moved up and down along his side. _

"_How did we get here?" _

_Kurt couldn't help himself from asking this. This had been going on for the past few days, but he didn't know what it was._

"_Well, we got here when you pulled me into your house, dragged me to the couch and practically pounced on me to make out" _

_The gentleman retorted, his green eyes looking at the brunet with mischief filled in them. Kurt hit the boy's hand playfully and whined.  
_

"_You know I didn't mean that! I meant…" he stopped and sighed softly "…how did we get with each other? I didn't even know you played for my team till…" _

"_You never really asked me clearly, if I did play for you team. And actually, I play for both teams, which is kind of different" _

_Kurt sighed again upon hearing the reply and he removed the other boy's hand from around his waist, scooting away from him a little. This made the shaggy haired boy a little confused and he sat up properly. _

"_Why did I get myself into this? I don't even understand the whole bisexuality concept clearly. I don't believe in it" _

_Kurt's voice was desperate, frustrated and a little hurt. He really did not understand the whole situation. _

"_You're clearly enjoying this, which is why you're here with me and not with that Blair witch" _

_The other boy retorted once again, he actually snapped at Kurt which made the boy cringe slightly. _

"_His name is Blaine. And I'm here with you because…" _

_The countertenor trailed off, the word because was left hanging like that, with no follow up phrase to explain his previous sentence. He didn't have a justified explanation. _

_The other boy didn't push the conversation any further and pulled the brunet close to himself, pressing their lips together once again. He didn't give a damn about that Blair witch. That man was a turn off anyway and the blonde needed to get his mack on right now. _

_***end flashback***_

Fingers snapped in front of Kurt's eyes, bringing him out of his trance. He looked in front of himself, startled and saw his best friend standing there with her eyebrows raised, giving him a suspicious look. Uh oh, he was in trouble.

"Is everything alright, white boy?"

The diva's question almost made him gulp but he didn't because that would be a dead giveaway that something was definitely wrong.

"Umm…n-nothing"

Shit! "Umm" plus stuttering equals nervousness, nervousness equals something is wrong, something is wrong equals I'd better tell her what's going on before she finds it on her own and kills me leaving no evidence for anyone to find.

Before Mercedes could ask anymore questions, the bell rang much to Kurt's relief.

"We'll talk during lunch"

Such simple words yet they sounded so scary coming out of his friend's mouth. When she meant they'll talk during lunch, it meant that they'll really talk during lunch, which meant that he would have to tell her EVERYTHING, which would lead to him getting a huge ass lecture which would go on for a week, till his mind is changed and he has quote, unquote "come to his senses".

He watched her walk away but he stood there in the middle of the hallway, not realizing that everyone had gone. He was still lost in his own world, until… a pair of large hands wrapped themselves around his waist, bringing him out of his thoughts and making him let out a soft shriek in scare.

"Shhh… relax sweet thang"

A soft whisper came to his ear, making him relax a little. But he struggled out of those large hands and turned around facing the person.

"Are you crazy, what if someone sees you?"

Kurt asked frantically and flailed a little in panic. The other boy smirked slightly and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Kurt once again.

"You're so cute when you panic"

"Samuel Nathaniel Evans, I am not kidding! Now let go off me!"

Samuel rolled his eyes at the boy's frantic yelling and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together to stop him from yelling anymore. Kurt kissed him back but then immediately pulled away.

"Sam, please! We have to keep this in the down low. I am still dating Blaine"

His voice was desperate and pleading which made Sam sigh.

"Why are you with him then?"

The question caught Kurt off guard and his eyes widened. Sam had never asked him this question before. He always evaded any awkward situations between them. This was just a little fling/affair after all.

Kurt pushed Sam's arms away and stepped back.

"Because I love him…"

He replied, but even his own voice was betraying him those words did not sound to convincing.

"Then why are you with _me_?"

This question made Kurt's breath hitch in his throat. His heart was beating fast against his chest and he stared into the green eyes before him. Those eyes were full of passion and depth, the two things which excited Kurt but also made him shiver in fear sometimes. There were only questions in those eyes, questions which Kurt had no answers to. There were mysteries behind those eyes, he could never guess what they were saying to him, but he knew they were talking, in another language probably.

Right now Kurt hated Santana so much. If this situation was anyone's fault, it was hers. Yes hers. He needed someone to blame other than himself, and he was going to blame the Latina cheerleader because she was the one who brought this fake blonde haired boy over to his house during the break the previous week, trying to convince him to come back to McKinley. She had told him that she needed him there right now; the Glee club needed him, also. Truth be told, he needed them too. Santana was apparently a lesbian and in love with her best friend. Somehow the resident homophobe (read: closeted gay) of McKinley found out her secret and was bullying _her_ now that Kurt wasn't there. Seeing her reminded him of his days at McKinley. It reminded him how his battle was still on and neither side had won it, but Dave was winning it right now because Kurt had run away. He had to come back; he had to win his battle in which he was not alone anymore. He preferably even had to help his opponent along the way, so that he would be able to come out, but he was not too ambitious about the latter mission.

So yeah, he was blaming Santana because she was the reason Sam was there that day, after all Sam was her boyfriend who apparently agreed to be her beard after finding out her secret. But much to Kurt's surprise the said boyfriend also had a secret of his own, which Santana did not know, but Kurt found out just 10 minutes after Santana went out to talk to Brittany about something on the phone. She spent 20 minutes outside, talking to the girl she loved, while she had no idea what was going on inside with her boyfriend and the guy she come to help for.

Two big secrets were revealed to Kurt that day. One that brought him to the battlefield he ran away from and the other which brought him into a new war, a war which he was in the middle of and was the more dangerous one. But now, nothing could be done, because both had started and he had to deal with them.

"You didn't answer my question, Kurt"

This time Sam's voice was sterner and his eyes were dark. The gaze of his eyes gave Kurt goose bumps and his mouth went dry. His hands were shaking slightly and he didn't know what to answer. The cut-throat diva left searching for words today by this blonde who everyone thought was an imbecile but the truth was far from that and only Kurt knew that.


End file.
